1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and method that determine whether a website that the mobile terminal has failed to access is currently accessible.
2. Background
Mobile terminals are portable devices that can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals may be equipped with complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, and receiving broadcast programs. Mobile terminals have evolved into multimedia players.
Attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. Additionally, web browsing services involving the use of mobile terminals have become widespread.
Mobile terminals may not always be able to access web servers since the mobile terminals are carried around by their users. Users may not be able to recognize whether websites that the mobile terminal has previously failed to access are currently accessible without checking the websites using web browsers.
Users may not readily recognize whether there is updated information regarding websites of interest or whether a connection error has occurred in the websites of interest without accessing the specific websites of interest.